segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Pearl harbor
O ataque a Pearl Harbor foi uma operação aeronaval de ataque à base norte-americana de Pearl Harbor, efectuada pela Marinha Imperial Japonesa na manhã de 7 de Dezembro de 1941. O ataque em Pearl Harbor, na ilha de Oahu, Havaí, foi executado sem prévio aviso contra a frota do Pacífico da Marinha dos Estados Unidos da América e as suas forças de defesas, o corpo aéreo do Exército estado-unidense e a força aérea da Marinha. O ataque danificou ou destruiu 11 navios e 188 aviões e matou 2403 militares estado-unidenses e 68 civis. Contudo, os três porta-aviões da frota do Pacífico não se encontravam no porto, pelo que não foram danificados, tal como os depósitos de combustível e outras instalações. Utilizando estes recursos a Marinha foi capaz de, em seis meses a um ano, reconstruir a frota. O ataque marcou a entrada dos EUA na Segunda Guerra Mundial e o início da Guerra do Pacífico, ficando conhecido como Bombardeamento de Pearl Harbor e Batalha de Pearl Harbor, embora o nome mais comum seja Ataque a Pearl Harbor ou simplesmente Pearl Harbor. Antecedentes Após a Restauração Meiji, o Japão Imperial embarcou rapidamente num período de expansão econômica, política e militar num esforço em alcançar as potências europeias e norte-americanas. A sua estratégia de expansão incluía a extensão territorial e o controle econômico para aumentar o seu acesso a recursos naturais. Ao executar esta estratégia, o Japão iniciou um número de aventuras militares que iniciaram conflitos com vários países vizinhos. Estes incluíam a China em 1894, no qual o Japão tomou controle de Taiwan, e a guerra com a Rússia em 1904, ganhando o Japão território na China e na península coreana. Após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, a Liga das Nações deu ao Japão a custódia das colônias da Alemanha Imperial no Leste e nas águas do Pacífico. Em 1931, o Japão impôs um estado controlado por si na Manchúria conhecido como Manchukuo. A Liga das Nações, os Estados Unidos, o Reino Unido, a Austrália e os Países Baixos, todos com interesses territoriais no Sudoeste da Ásia, desaprovaram os ataques japoneses contra a China e responderam com condenação e pressão diplomática. O Japão protestou e retirou-se da Liga das Nações em protesto. Em Julho de 1939, os EUA aumentaram a pressão ao terminarem o tratado comercial estado-unidense com o Japão, que tanto mostrou oficialmente a posição dos EUA como removeu quaisquer barreiras legais contra embargos. O Japão continuou com a sua campanha militar na China e assinou o tratado Anti-Comintern com a Alemanha Nazi, formalmente acabando com as hostilidades do fim da Primeira Guerra Mundial, e declarando interesses comuns entre os dois países. Em 1940, o Japão assinou o Pacto Tripartite com a Alemanha Nazi e a Itália fascista para formar os poderes do Eixo. As ações japonesas fizeram assim que os EUA criassem embargos contra as importações japonesas de metal e gasolina e fechassem o Canal do Panamá a embarcações japonesas. A situação continuou a agravar-se, e em 1941 o Japão avançou para o norte da Indochina (atual Vietnã, Laos e Camboja). O governo estado-unidense respondeu congelando todos os bens japoneses nos EUA e iniciou um embargo completo às importações japonesas de petróleo.Roland H. Worth, Jr., No Choice But War: the United States Embargo Against Japan and the Eruption of War in the Pacific (Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland, 1995). ISBN 0-7864-0141-9 O petróleo era provavelmente o recurso mais crucial do Japão, devido aos seus próprios recursos petrolíferos serem bastante limitados e 80% das importações japonesas de petróleo provirem dos EUA. Certamente a Marinha Imperial Japonesa dependia inteiramente de petróleo importado.Yuichi Arima, [http://www.american.edu/TED/ice/japan-oil.htm The Way to Pearl Harbor: U.S. vs Japan], ICE Case Studies Número 118, Dezembro, 2003. As negociações diplomáticas intensificaram-se quando os Estados Unidos enviaram uma nota ao Japão, no qual o primeiro-ministro Hideki Tojo descreveu ao seu gabinete como um ultimato. O Japão sentiu que teria de escolher entre aceitar os termos dos EUA e do Reino Unido — retirando assim da China e dos territórios à volta dela — e continuar o seu expansionismo. Preocupado em perder status e prestígio na comunidade internacional se o Japão recuasse e percebendo a ameaça dos poderes ocidentais, que controlavam território no Pacífico e na Ásia Oriental, para a sua segurança nacional, o governo imperial japonês, que tinha já opções militares preparadas, decidiu executá-las, entrando assim em guerra com os EUA, o Reino Unido e a Holanda. Tendo já assinado o Pacto do Eixo com a Alemanha Nazi, a Itália fascista e outros países, o Japão teria de lutar contra os poderes Aliados ao lado dos seus aliados.Showa Tenno no dokuhaku hachi-jikan (Tóquio: Bungei-shunju, 1990) Preparação japonesa thumb|[[Almirante Isoroku Yamamoto, principal arquitecto do ataque a Pearl Harbor.]] Isoroku Yamamoto, o Comandante-em-chefe da Marinha Imperial, foi um forte advogado da solução diplomática para o conflito. Mas sabia que os partidários da via militar, cujo maior expoente na marinha era o Almirante Osami Nagano, chefe do Estado Maior naval, estavam cada vez mais perto de conseguir empurrar o país para a guerra. Então tratou de elaborar o melhor plano possível para uma situação estratégica que julgava difícil. Na época, era considerada a possibilidade de atrair a frota americana para água territoriais Japonesas, conseguindo uma vitória nos moldes da Batalha de Tsushima. Yamamoto sabia que os planos americanos (primeiro "Orange" e depois "Rainbow Five") para guerra com Japão não previam ataque imediato ao coração do Império, mas uma paulatina aproximação via Ilhas Marshall, Carolinas e Marianas. Isso levaria a uma guerra longa, onde a capacidade fabril da industria bélica dos EUA iria prevalecer. Yamamoto pŕecisava de uma solução rápida, de preferência num único golpe decisivo, que levasse a negocições de paz em termos favoráveis Dull, p.5-8.. O Japão tinha ficado impressionado com a Operação Judgement (Batalha de Taranto) do Almirante Andrew Cunningham, onde 20 aviões Fairey Swordfish quase obsoletos lançados a partir de uma frota de porta-aviões destruiu e desativou metade da frota de combate italiana e forçou uma retirada da frota italiana da África. O Almirante Isoroku Yamamoto enviou uma delegação naval à Itália, a qual concluiu que uma versão melhorada e maior da manobra brilhante de Cunningham poderia obrigar a frota estado-unidense a retirar para a base naval da Califórnia, dando assim um tempo estimado por Yamamoto de seis meses para o Japão controlarem as reservas de petróleo nas Índias Holandesas, com uma força defensiva em seu redor. Adicionalmente, os estrategas japoneses poderão ter sido influenciados pelas acções do Almirante estado-unidense Harry Yarnell no exercício de 1932 entre o Exército e a Marinha dos EUA, que assumia a possibilidade de uma invasão no Hawaii. Yarnell, com o papel de Comandante de uma frota atacante, navegou com os seus porta-aviões até nordeste de Oahu em mau tempo, e lançou um "ataque" de hidroaviões no domingo de 7 de Fevereiro de 1932. Os observadores do exercício notaram que os aviões de Yarnell conseguiram provocar sérios danos aos defensores, e que a sua frota conseguiu não ser detectada até 24 horas após o ataque. A doutrina da Marinha estado-unidense acreditava que quaisquer forças atacantes seriam confrontadas e destruídas pela frota de couraçados estado-unidense em Pearl Harbor e viu a estratégia de Yarnell como impraticável na realidade. Yamamoto começou a considerar tal ataque no início de 1941 como uma batalha pré-guerra, tendo sido chegado à conclusão que uma guerra com os EUA seria inevitável após a entrega do ultimato estado-unidense ao governo japonês, e após pressionar o quartel-general naval conseguiu permissão para começar formalmente a planejar um ataque e iniciar o treino necessário. Os eventos no Verão desse ano deram origem a uma autorização preliminar para o planeamento do ataque na Conferência Imperial e mais tarde a autorização para o ataque foi dada numa outra Conferência Imperial em inícios de Novembro. [[Ficheiro:Carrier shokaku.jpg|esquerda|thumb|250px|Aviões japoneses a bordo do porta-aviões Japonês Shokaku preparam-se para atacar Pearl Harbor. Na imagem um Mitsubishi A6M Zero.]] A 26 de Novembro de 1941, uma frota incluindo seis porta-aviões, comandados pelo vice-almirante Chuichi Nagumo, deixou a baía de Hitokappu, nas Ilhas Kurilas e seguiu para Pearl Harbor sob um silêncio restrito, no qual todas comunicações via rádio entre as embarcações da própria frota e o Japão estavam proibidas. Os porta-aviões japoneses utilizados no ataque foram: ''Akagi'', ''Hiryu'', ''Kaga'', ''Shokaku'', ''Soryu'' e ''Zuikaku''. Juntos, perfaziam um total de 441 aviões, incluindo caças Zero, bombardeiros-torpedo Nakajima Tipo 97 "Kate" e bombardeiros-de-mergulho Aichi Tipo 99 "Val". A frota japonesa e o seu grupo aéreo eram maiores que qualquer outra força de porta-aviões anterior. Acompanhavam também a frota oito reabastecedores de esquadra. Em adição, a Força Avançada Expedicionária incluía 20 submarinos e cinco mini-submarinos; esta força tinha como objectivo recolher informação e afundar quaisquer navios estado-unidenses que tentassem fugir de Pearl Harbor durante o ataque aéreo. Preparação estado-unidense direita|thumb|250px|A posição dos navios de guerra estado-unidenses apresentava uma atractiva concentração de alvos. As forças de inteligência e espionagem estado-unidenses, tanto civis como militares, já tinham entre si informação suficiente para antecipar o ataque japonês algumas semanas antes. As forças armadas em Pearl Harbor tinham, inclusive, recebido vários alertas no dia do ataque. Tais informações poderiam ter colocado Pearl Harbor num alerta máximo e ter diminuído as perdas, ou mesmo preparado a frota estado-unidense para um contra-ataque aos porta-aviões japoneses. A força de inteligência estado-unidense, através do Serviço de Inteligência do Exército e da unidade OP-20-G do Escritório de Inteligência da Marinha, tinha interceptado mensagens diplomáticas japonesas e tinham decifrado o código Púrpura, embora as mensagens não contivessem qualquer informação militar estratégica ou tática. Das máquinas com o nome de código Magic utilizadas para decifrar o código Púrpura, existiam três no Reino Unido, quatro em Washington e uma numa base nas Filipinas, não existindo nenhuma em Pearl Harbor. A distribuição da informação decifrada era confusa e insuficiente não chegando por meses a ser transmitidas as informações que mencionassem Pearl Harbor para o comandante da frota em Pearl Harbor. Contudo, avisos foram enviados para todos os comandantes das forças estado-unidenses no Pacífico, incluindo a clara mensagem de guerra nos finais de Novembro de 1941. Os espiões ao serviço dos aliados, Richard Sorge e Dusko Popov, que estavam a trabalhar no Japão, tinham conseguido alguma informação e alertaram assim os diplomatas estado-unidenses sobre um possível ataque. Os americanos conseguiram decifrar o código japonês Tora!Tora!Tora! (que significa: Tigre!Tigre!Tigre!) mas não avisaram a marinha porque assim ganhavam um pretexto para lançar as bombas atómicas de Hiroshima e Nagasaki. thumb|left|250px|Metralhadora de calibre 30 protegida por sacos de areia, montada após a primeira vaga de aviões. Os comandantes estado-unidenses tinham sido alertados que testes mostravam que o lançamento aéreo de torpedos em águas pouco profundas era possível, mas ninguém no Hawaii deu a devida atenção ao perigo colocado pela possibilidade. Na expectativa que Pearl Harbor teria defesas naturais contra ataques torpedo, a marinha dos EUA decidiu não montar redes contra torpedos, as quais estes viam como interferência a operações normais, sendo portanto uma prioridade baixa. No entanto, o Japão tinha já desenvolvido torpedos, que com a ajuda de barbatanas em madeira para estabilizar o torpedo de modo a este não afundar e bater no chão ao ser lançado do ar, podiam ser lançados mesmo até nas águas pouco profundas de Pearl Harbor, facilitando assim, a utilização dos mesmos contra os couraçados estado-unidenses ancorados. Devido à falta de aviões de curta e longa distância, as patrulhas de reconhecimento de longo alcance (basicamente hidroaviões da marinha e caça-bombardeiros do Corpo Aéreo do Exército) não estavam a ser efectuadas tanto quanto eram necessárias para cobertura adequada da área em redor de Pearl Harbor. Na altura do ataque, o Exército, que tinha a responsabilidade pela defesa de Pearl Harbor, estava em modo de treino em vez de alerta, estando a maioria das suas armas antiaéreas desmontada para ser transportada e a munição fechava em armarias separadas. De modo a evitar problemas com proprietários de terrenos, os oficiais não mantinham armas dispersadas ao redor da base de Pearl Harbor (por exemplo, em propriedade privada). Fim das negociações Parte do plano japonês do ataque incluía terminar as negociações dos últimos meses com os Estados Unidos da América 30 dias antes do início do ataque. Diplomatas da embaixada do Japão em Washington, incluindo o embaixador japonês, Almirante Kichisaburo Nomura, e um representante especial Saburo Kurusu, tinham estado a conduzir negociações com o Departamento de Estado sobre as reacções dos EUA ao avanço das forças japonesas para a Indochina no Verão. O ataque right|thumb|250px|As duas vagas aproximaram-se de duas direcções diferentes. Os primeiros tiros disparados e as primeiras mortes em Pearl Harbor ocorreram quando o [[USS Ward|USS Ward]] atacou e afundou um mini-submarino japonês às 06:37 (hora local). Existiam cinco mini-submarinos classe Ko-hyoteki, com o objectivo de entrar no porto e destruir os navios dos EUA utilizando torpedos. Nenhum dos submarinos conseguiu voltar a salvo e apenas quatro dos cinco foram encontrados desde o ataque. Dos dez marinheiros a bordo dos cinco submarinos, nove morreram e o único sobrevivente, Kazuo Sakamaki, foi capturado, tornando-se o primeiro prisioneiro de guerra capturado pelos estado-unidenses na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fotografias recentes analisadas pelo Instituto Naval dos Estados Unidos indicaram que um mini-submarino conseguiu entrar no porto e disparar um torpedo com sucesso contra o USS West Virginia. A posição final deste mini-submarino é desconhecida. http://www.usni.org/navalhistory/Articles99/Nhrodgaard.htm [[Ficheiro:Attack on Pearl Harbor Japanese planes view.jpg|left|250px|thumb|Explosão de um torpedo disparado contra o USS West Virginia, vista a partir de um avião japonês.]] Na manhã do ataque, um novo radar instalado apenas uns dias antes do ataque indicou a presença dos aviões japoneses, mas o aviso foi confundido com a chegada prevista de um grupo de aviões dos EUA. Alguns aviões estado-unidenses foram abatidos à medida que a força de ataque se aproximava. Mas todos os avisos encontravam-se à espera de confirmação quando o ataque começou. O ataque começou às 07:53 (hora local) de 7 de Dezembro, que no horário padrão japonês correspondia às 03:23 de 8 de Dezembro. Os aviões japoneses atacaram em duas vagas, nas quais 353 aviões chegaram a Oahu. A primeira vaga foi liderada por 186 torpedeiros-bombardeiros vulneráveis, aproveitando os primeiros momentos de surpresa atacando os navios no porto enquanto bombardeiros-de-mergulho atacavam as bases aéreas ao longo de Oahu, começando pelo campo aéreo Hickam, o maior, e o campo aéreo Wheeler, a principal base de caças. A segunda vaga de 168 aviões atacou o campo Bellows e a ilha Ford, uma base aérea naval e marinha no meio de Pearl Harbor. A única força de oposição veio de alguns P-36s e P-40s e de fogo antiaéreo naval. Perdas da Marinha Imperial Japonesa Dos 441 aviões das duas vagas, 29 (nove na primeira vaga e outros 20 na segunda vaga) foram abatidos durante a batalha, e outros 74 aviões foram danificados por fogo antiaéreo. Mais de 20 que aterraram em segurança nos seus porta-aviões encontravam-se irreparáveis. Dos aviões que não retornaram, 15 eram bombardeiros de mergulho ou de nível, 5 aviões torpedeiros e 9 caças de escoltaDull, p.19.. Dos cinco mini-submarinos que participaram da operação, 4 foram destruídos, e o quinto encalhou num recife, sendo seu capitão capturado. Nenhum logrou causar quaisquer danos ao inimigo. Um submarino convencional da classe "I" também acabou destruído. Perdas das Forças Armadas dos EUA Os relatórios oficiais norte estadounidenses enumeram os seguintes danos sofridosDull, p.18-20.: * O encouraçado Arizona explodiu, levando mais de 1000 vidas * O encouraçado Oklahoma emborcou, deixando apenas pequena parte do casco acima da linha de água * O encouraçado California afundou, ficando parte das suas bateriais principais acima da linha de água * O encouraçado Nevada encalhou, sofrendo danos severos * O encouraçado West Virginia afundou * O encouraçado Maryland sofreu danos moderados, sem necessidade de reparos em doca seca * O encouraçado Tennessee sofreu danos moderados, exceto na ponte de comando, onde os danos foram severos * O encouraçado Pennsylvania, atingido nas docas secas, sofreu danos sérios, porém não de natureza vital * O encouraçado Utah, usado como navio alvo, emborcou * Os cruzadores Leves Releigh, Helena e Honolulu foram danificados moderadamente * Os contratorpedeiros Cassin, Downess e Shaw foram seriamente danificados * O navio de reparos Vestal foi intencionalmente encalhado para prevenir afundamento * O porta-hidroaviões Curtiss foi severamente danificado por choque com um avião e por uma bomba de 500 kg * O lança-minas Oglala emborcou. O exécito e a marinha dos EUA tiveram 188 aviões destruídos e 159 severamente danificados. Morreram 2403 americanos, e outros 1178 foram feridos. Os aviadores japoneses concentrara-se nos navios de superfície, poupando outros alvos de grande interesse. Nenhum dos nove submarinos que estavam fora dos bunkers foi alvejado. As oficinas de reparo não foram atingidas, permitindo que a recuperação de diversos navios danificados iniciasse imediatamente. O parque de tanques de combustível tampouco sofreu danos relevantes. Se fosse destruído, tornaria a base inoperante por um longo período. Decisão de Nagumo de retirar após as duas vagas right|thumb|250px|Base de submarinos de Pearl Harbor, junto aos depósitos de combustível, 13 de Outubro de 1941. Alguns oficiais e líderes de vôo tentaram convencer Nagumo a atacar com uma terceira vaga para destruir os depósitos de combustível, fábricas e docas secas em Pearl Harbor. A destruição destas instalações aumentaria as dificuldades da marinha dos EUA, pois as instalações utilizáveis mais próximas encontravam-se a milhares de quilómetros do Havai, na costa dos Estados Unidos. Vários historiadores sugerem que a perda destas instalações seria mais pesada que a perda de todos navios de guerra durante as duas primeiras vagas. Nagumo decidiu cancelar a terceira vaga a favor de uma retirada, por vários motivos: * A performance das defesas antiaéreas tinha melhorado muito na segunda vaga (20 aviões perdidos) em relação à primeira (9 aviões perdidos), e dois terços das perdas japonesas aconteceram durante a segunda vaga, devido em parte aos estado-unidenses já estarem alertados. Uma terceira vaga teria sofrido perdas ainda maiores. * As duas primeiras vagas tinham utilizado essencialmente todos os aviões preparados posteriormente ao ataque, e uma terceira vaga teria levado tempo a ser preparada, dando provavelmente tempo às forças estado-unidenses para encontrar e atacar a frota de Nagumo. A localização dos porta-aviões estado-unidenses em exercício antes do ataque continuava desconhecida para Nagumo. right|thumb|250px|Fotografia tirada a partir de um avião japonês. Nela é possível ver os depósitos de combustível e a base dos submarinos (NARA). * Os pilotos japoneses não tinham treinado para o ataque às bases navais de Pearl Harbor e organizar tal treino demoraria ainda mais tempo. * O combustível disponível não permitia que a força japonesa ficasse mais tempo a norte de Pearl Harbor. * A hora da possível terceira vaga seria tão tarde que obrigaria os aviões a voltarem aos seus porta-aviões após o anoitecer. As operações aéreas nocturnas ainda eram muito recentes em 1941, e nenhuma força mundial tinha ainda desenvolvido técnicas eficazes. * A segunda vaga tinha completado essencialmente a missão inteira: neutralizar a frota estado-unidense no Pacífico. * Os porta-aviões eram necessários para servirem de suporte para o ataque principal japonês contra as Filipinas, as Índias, Malásia e Birmânia, no qual o objectivo era capturar combustível e outros recursos. Nagumo tinha ordens directas para não arriscar o seu comando mais do que o necessário. As previsões posteriores ao ataque indicavam que, provavelmente, a força japonesa sofreria a perda de dois a quatro porta-aviões durante o ataque, e Nagumo estava bastante contente por não ter sofrido grandes baixas e não queria abusar da sua sorte. Ataques posteriores Mais tarde durante a guerra vários outros ataques numa escala menor foram efectuados contra Pearl Harbor. A Março de 1942 na Operação K-1, em preparação para a invasão de Midway, dois hidroaviões japoneses Kawanishi H8K, baseados em Wotje nas Ilhas Marshall, descolaram para efectuar reconhecimento aéreo para ver como estavam as reparações a serem levadas a cabo em Pearl Harbor, e para bombardearem a importante doca de reparações Ten-ten. Por causa da distância, necessitou de reabastecimento durante a viagem, sendo este efectuado através de submarinos a 800 km do nordeste de Pearl Harbor. A fraca visibilidade durante a missão fez com que as bombas fossem largadas a alguns quilómetros do seu alvo. Resposta estado-unidense Apenas algumas horas após o início do ataque a Pearl Harbor (dia seguinte, 8 de Dezembro de 1941, na linha internacional de data), tropas japonesas começaram a atacar os territórios de Hong Kong, seguido de alguns ataques às Filipinas, Wake Island, Malásia, e Tailândia e o afundamento do [[HMS Prince of Wales|HMS Prince of Wales]] e Repulse. thumb|250px|[[Franklin Delano Roosevelt a assinar a declaração de guerra no dia seguinte ao ataque. Ficheiro:Ltspkr.png Discurso de Roosevelt.]] A 8 de Dezembro de 1941, o Congresso dos Estados Unidos declarou guerra ao Japão com um único voto contra, a da deputada Jeannette Rankin, que também havia votado contra a entrada dos EUA na I Guerra Mundial. O Presidente Roosevelt assinou a declaração de guerra, apenas alguns minutos depois. O governo dos EUA continuou e aumentou a intensidade da mobilização militar e iniciou uma economia de guerra no país. Como resposta, Franklin Roosevelt ordenou um ataque a Tóquio, coração do Japão, considerado praticamente impossível, originando assim o ataque Doolittle lançado a 18 de Abril, 1942. A Alemanha Nazi declarou guerra aos Estados Unidos a 11 de Dezembro, quatro dias após o ataque japonês. Hitler não era obrigado a fazer tal declaração pelos termos do Pacto Tripartite. A declaração de guerra escandalizou o público estado-unidense e permitiu aos Estados Unidos entrarem directamente no teatro de guerra do Pacífico e aumentar o seu apoio ao Reino Unido, que já tinha pedido há muito tempo um apoio total por parte dos EUA. Em termos de objectivos, o ataque a Pearl Harbor foi um tremendo sucesso táctico. Até mesmo o ataque surpresa dos porta-aviões britânicos à base naval italiana de Taranto, em 1940, não foi tão devastante em termos de danos causados, embora tenha sido um sucesso ao neutralizar a Marinha Italiana. Devido à suas graves perdas em Pearl Harbor e a invasão subsequente das Filipinas, a Marinha dos EUA ficou impossibilitada, nos seis meses seguintes ao ataque, de ter qualquer papel significativo no teatro de guerra do Pacífico. Com a frota estado-unidense fora de combate, o Japão podia, temporariamente, e sem preocupações, conquistar o Pacífico e expandir-se para o sudoeste Asiático, o sudoeste do Pacífico e até ao Oceano Índico. Embora o ataque a Pearl Harbor tenha sido o ataque mais notável em solo estado-unidense durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, houve mais ataques. Significado histórico direita|thumb|Danos, ainda visíveis, efectuados pelo ataque ao quartel-general da base estado-unidense de Hickam. O ataque a Pearl Harbor teve apenas um pequeno impacto militar devido ao insucesso da Marinha Imperial Japonesa no seu objectivo de afundar os porta-aviões. Mas mesmo que estes tivessem sido afundados, o Japão poderia não ter ficado ainda assim, muito beneficiado, a longo termo. O ataque firmemente apontou os Estados Unidos e a sua massiva economia industrial para a Segunda Guerra Mundial, conduzindo à derrota mundial das forças do Eixo. O primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido Winston Churchill, ao ter conhecimento que o ataque a Pearl Harbor tinha finalmente feito os EUA entrar na guerra, escreveu "Estando saturado e satisfeito de emoção e sensação, fui para a cama e dormi o sono dos salvos e agradecidos". (Winston Churchill, The Second World War, vol. 3, p. 539) A vitória aliada nesta guerra conduziu a que os EUA emergissem como uma potência mundial. Em termos de história militar, o ataque tornou os porta-aviões como o centro do poder naval, substituindo o navio de guerra como o navio mais poderoso da frota naval. Contudo, só mais tarde, noutras batalhas, é que o porta-aviões tornou-se nesse centro de poder. Dramatizações O ataque foi representado em inúmeros filmes. Alguns bem conhecidos: * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) - Geralmente considerado a melhor dramatização sobre o ataque. * The Final Countdown (1980) - Um filme de ficção cientifica do género "e se", que envolve uma viagem ao passado. * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Um romance baseado numa história real. Bibliografia * Tora, Tora, Tora: The True Story of Pearl Harbor * Dull, Paul S., A Battle History of the Japanese Imperial Navy (1941-1945), Naval Institute Press, 1978, ISBN 0-87021-097-1 Referências Media